Total Drama Island II
by hipsterjinx
Summary: What happens when 40 campers get accepted to stay their summer on a secluded island at a crappy summer camp? What happens when the only reason they're staying is because the promised prize of one million? Welcome to Total Drama Island II. With a prize of money, friendship and failure, who will win the million? Find out here on Total...Drama...Island II!
1. Chapter 1

Chris Mclean smiled at the camera. "Chris Mclean coming at you live from camp Wawanakwa!" He pointed at the camera. "And this season we have all new victims...er...contestants!" He laughed to himself. "40 new teens to torture making this the biggest season yet!" He threw up his arms. He walked up to a set of to cabin-like structures and pointed at one. "The cabins will be two story since the old cabins were destroyed." The view switched to the confessional. "And here is where the campers will dump their deepest darkest dirtiest secrets!" He rubbed his hands together. He approached an area with a set of 20 logs and a fire pit. "This is where the losing team in every episode will send home a camper." He went back to the dock. "And here our campers come now.." He pointed at a large boat heading his way.

After the boat stopped a set of stairs let out. The first person to step off was a girl in a figure hugging purple sparkly dress. She had long curly hair that led down to her bottom and matching heels.

"So, like, where's the stage?" She looked around in confusion. A girl who looked annoyed pushed past. She had brown hair that only went to her shoulder but it wasn't well seen being covered by the good of a blue hoodie. She he blew a bubble with gum.

"You got tricked, Einstein." The girl said.

"What's an Einstein?" The redhead tapped her chin and raised an eyebrow at the brunette.

"Mya, Liz." Chris said in the order that the girls came off. He laughed to himself. He could already tell this was going to be fun.

A boy with a black shirt with a skull on it stepped off of the boat. A pair of headphones covered his ears and he as well looked angry. Black fringe went over the boys right eye. He took a place next to Chris.

"Max" Chris pointed out taking a step away.

A girl with long blonde hair stepped off and looked around. "Alright then..." She nodded after taking a look around she took Maxs side.

"Rosaline." Chris put his hands at his sides.

A boy with flipped out hair stepped out. He stood next to Rosaline.

"Elliot" Chris said.

"Ello Chris" Elliot replied in a thick british accent.

"Hiiiiii Elliooooot~" Rosaline cooed.

Next a girl with a green piggy tail jumped off of the boat and looked around letting out a squeal.

"OH MY GOSH I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M ON TV! HI MOM!" She waved at the camera. Liz raised an eyebrow at the girls obvious lack of fashion taste. A pair of purple leggings with a green tutu and a 'blood on the dance floor' t-shirt. Liz rolled her eyed.

"I'm gonna be sharing my summer with a group of loons..." She said dully.

"Allison." Chris pointed at the hyper girl.

Next a boy who looked like he came straight out of an Indiana Jones movie stepped off.

"Interesting..." He looked around. "Chris you pranked us you wiley dingo." He pointed at him. It was more of a playful insult.

"Rusty" Chris listed extending the s in the boys name.

Rusty stood between Liz and Rosaline and put an arm on both shoulders winking.

"Ladies." He said.

Next a girl with black hair jumped off dressed like a pirate. She smirked at the group.

"Ai" Was her only greeting. Rusty dropped the other girls and his eyes widened.

"Great kangaroo battling scott who's THAT?" He stared at her.

"That would be Skye" Chris pointed at her as she joined the group.

Next a girl with long pink hair stepped off wearing a mint green beach dress and hat. She looked around and shrugged. "I've seen worse" She stood with the group.

"Jenny" Chris crossed his arms.

A boy with blonde hair which was hidden by a white fedora stepped out pushing up his thick hipster frames. He flipped back a purple scarf and sighed.

"Let's get this over with..." he said dully.

"Zeke" Chris gave him double pistols with his fingers.

A boy with darker skin stepped off putting a red cap on his head backwards. He stroked his beard and nodded stepping with the group just as Mya finally did.

"Jay, my man." Chris fist-bumped with him as he passed by.

"Yo." He replied.

Liz rolled her eyes.

"Learn to wear a hat sometime" She muttered.

Next a county looking blondie stepped off wearing a pink tank top and jean shorts.

"I thought this was gon be one of those fancy tv shows with the stage and all that" She said spitting into the water.

"Joy" Chris stepped away from the gross looking girl.

Next a girl with a larger body structure stepped off and pushed up her glasses.

"This place will be perfect for science!" She said excitedly.

"Kira" Chris put his hands on his hips.

Next a girl with a brown ponytail tripped down the stairs and stumbled to the group.

"Julie" Chris laughed to himself.

A pair of girls jumped down each step together giggling and squealing.

"OMG May! It's a summer camp! I've always wanted to go to a summercamp!" She squealed.

"I know right, June! Remember that time when we were supposed to go but then you and I got really sick at the same time!" The other girl squeed.

"May and June. Don't bother trying to tell them apart. They're twins." He crossed his arms. "And they're exactly alike..."

A girl with long curly black hair pounced down the stairs wearing a pair of fake cat ears and carrying a kitten.

"Lynn..." Chris raised an eyebrow.

A girl carrying a violin case stepped off and sighed.

"Kat." Chris took a sip from his water bottle.

Another girl stepped off and cleared back her dirty blond hair.

"Uh...huhhhh..." She scratched her chin and pushed up her glasses.

"Robyn." Chris said.

A girl with short red hair stepped off pocketing her glasses.

"Jasmine" Chris yawned.

After the rest of the group stepped off Chris pointing each out and naming them.

"William, Sophie, Victoria, Sebastian, Ashley, Lauren, Alyssa, Luke, Marie, Shane, Hannah, Kate, Lee, Jack, Natalie, Shyanne, Terry, Theresa, Chloe and Kaylie. Welcome. Everyone meet me in the mess hall in 10." He walked off of the dock into his tent.

~Confessional~

Lynn sat on the toilet kicking her legs which were mostly covered by boots up. "I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M ON TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND II" She squealed.

Julie walked into the confessional and immediately tripped over the edge of the toilet landing face first in the toilet.

Elliot crossed his arms and smirked at the camera. "Since I already have on girl charmed with my accent this should be simple. I can get her to do anything for me. From life-threatening to just stupid." He laughed.

The group met Chris in the mess hall ready for their first challenge.

"Now before I give you your challenge let me announce the teams." He put his hands behind him.

"Mya, Max, Allison, Rusty, Jenny, Joy, Julie. Lynn, Kat, Jasmine, William, Victoria, Ashley, Alyssa, Marie, Hannah, Lee, Natalie, Theresa and Chloe." He listed them and pointed at a table. "Sit over there. You guys will be...The Venomous Vipers!" He exclaimed.

"Liz, Elliot, Rosaline, Skype, Zeke, Jay, Kira, May, June, Robyn, Sophie, Sebastian, Lauren, Luke, Shane, Kate, Jack, Shyanne, Terry and Kaylie. You all are the Flaming Foxes!" He announced

"Now here's your challenge!" He put his hands on the table. "You are all in search of your teams mascot. Flaming Foxes are looking for a fox, while Venomous Vipers for a viper." He explained.

"You all have 20 minutes to bring me whatever you get!" He blew on a whistle. "GO!"

The campers ran out all in their groups into the woods.

Venomous Vipers:

William spoke up first. "We should all split up and meet up here when 20 minutes it up!" He said losing breath.

Marie replied. "That is the worst idea I've even heard in my entire life! If we wanna win we need to stay together!" She yelled.

Julie tripped and sat up looking at what she tripped on. "I found a snake hole!" She yelled to her team mates.

Flaming Foxes:

Terry pointed out something orange moving in the bushed. "I think I found something!" He said. Liz dived into the bush and walked out covered in thorns struggling to carry a fox. "It has my glasses. Get my glasses!" She yelped. Kira pulled her glasses out of the foxes mouth and handed them to Liz taking the fox herself.

"Let's head back now!" Sophie said excitedly.

Venomous Vipers:

"Whos, gonna like...reach in and grab whatevers in there?" Mya asked.

"I'll do it! After all I've seen worse in Austrailia." He winked at the girls pulling off the tough guy act for about five seconds.

He reached into the hole and quickly pulled out "Jesus [CENSORED] [CENSORED] It's got my [CENSORED] [CENSORED] GET IT OFF OF MY BLOODY HAND [CENSORED]" He screamed swinging a snake around which had attached itself to his hand by biting him

Lee grabbed it by the neck and ripped it off of Rusty frustratedly.

"let's just go" She said letting out a sigh ignoring Rustys screaming.

Flaming Foxes:

The group walked along finding their way back happily until Kira yelled. "I need help!" She accidentally let go of the fox. The whole team was about to run after it before the intercom came on.

"Time's up! Bring me what you've got!" Chris said.

The teams showed up in the messhall. Chris examined what the Vipers had captured. "That's not the right type of snake..." He pointed out moving on to the foxes. "Empty handed huh? Looks like the Vipers win!" He shouted.

"Meet me at the elimination ceremony tonight, foxes" He said leaving the room

That night the set of 20 sat on indivisual log looking crestfallen. Chris kept blabbing about how a marshmallow meant their saftey at that camp.

"Now It's time to give out the marshmallows. If I call your name it means you get to stay yet another week here at camp Wawanakwa. But if you don't get a marshmallow...then you are to leave camp Wawanakwa and never return...ever." He glared at the campers.

"The following campers are safe. Elliot, Rosaline, Skye, Zeke, Jay, May, June, Robyn, Sophie, Sebastian, Lauren, Luke, Shane, Kate, Jack, Shyanne, Terry and Kaylie" He looked at Liz and Kira.

"Kira...you're on the chopping block for letting go of the fox...Liz...you might be leaving because you let Kira hold the fox..." He looked at the two girls.

"Liz.." He tossed her a marshmallow.

Kira looked down at the ground for a moment and back up. "Congratulations! You just voted off your smartest team member!" She shook her fist and turned to get on the boat.

~Confessionals~

Robyn sat in her chair nervously. "Liz is sooo creepy! I heard that she never smiles! EVER!" She said.

May and June shared the confessional and spoke in unison. "I heard she has a pet bat named spike!" They looked around nervously.

Zeke shifted uncomfortably. "I heard she drowned her mom in the bath tub at the age of three..." He looked around nervously.

Liz smiled at her marshmallow. "Free for another week...sweet..."

Chris smiled at the camera. "Will Julie stop tripping over EVERYTHING!? Will Liz get a friend on this camp? Will Elliot keep is promise to use Rosaline!? All these answers and more next time on TOTAL...DRAMA...ISLAND II"


	2. Chapter 2

Chris smiled at the camera with his hands on his hips prepared for the next challenge and episode. "Last time on Total Drama Island II...We met our campers. Some crankier than others. The two teams were in search of their team mascot and after Kira let go of the fox she was the first to go home. Who will go home tonight? Will Liz hear about the rumors her fellow campers have been spreading about them? Will Elliot manipulate Rosaline as promised? All these answered and more right now on Total...Drama...Island II!" He shouted raising his arms.

It was a warm quiet morning at camp Wawanakwa. All the campers still sound asleep, the birds chirping, the devious plans Chris had for them lingering. Suddenly a loud voice came over the intercom.

"Wakey wakey campers! Meet me in the mess hall in 5!" He yelled into the intercom.

Sophie shot up from her bed and hit her head on the bunk above her letting out a yelp. She rubbed her head and mumbled to herself.

"Stupid...cabin...If there's two floors why do we need bunks!?" She threw up her arms smacking them on the bunk above and quickly retrating them to her chest. "Ow..."

Above her Mya sat up and pushed up her eye mask.

"You know, unlike you some people need beauty sleep!" She pouted crossing her arms over her chest. She got out of bed wearing silky pajamas and began searching through her bag.

"Oh..." Sophie replied grimly.

Liz dragged herself out of bed and reached around for her glasses.

"I [CENSORED] hate mornings..." She muttered sticking them on her face and pulling the braid out of her hair.

Mya let out a high pitched scream and started throwing objects behind her as she searched rapidly through her suitcase.

"Where is it..? WHERE IS IT!?" She yelled. Liz and Sophie watched the hair care products, makeup and clothing fly past.

"If I knew this was a fashion show I wouldn't have come..." Liz rolled her eyes.

"WHERE IS MY RUBY RED LIPSTICK!?" She screeched.

Jasmine sat up and let out a sigh.

"I'll let you borrow mine if it'll get you to shut up." She dragged herself out of bed in a pair of boxers and a bra.

"Oh Thank you thank you thank you!" Mya squealed and hugged Jasmine. Jasmine pushed her away and tossed her a tube of red lipstick.

Liz picked up her suitcase and got dressed into a white dress shirt, a green bowtie, and a pair of jeans.

"Lets get this challenge over with" She muttered.

Allison ran in already dressed in her average neon green tutu, purple leggings and 'Blood on the Dance Floor' shirt.

"How are you already awake!?" Liz looked at the girl as if she was crazy. She wasn't doubting that she was.

"I love Love LOVE mornings! Or any time of the day for that mater! It's just amazing an-" Allisons squeaky voice was interrupted by a pinch to the lips.

"I asked one question. I didn't ask for an essay." She mumbled dragging herself down the stairs of the cabins. Allison followed skipping her way down.

Meanwhile in the boys cabin...

Max sat up and threw a shoe at the wall.

"DO WE LOOK LIKE FARMERS TO YOU MCLEAN!?" He threw up his arms and hit the ceiling.

"Chill, mate. We just need enough time to eat breakfast and do the challenge" Rusty said fixing his fedora on his head and heading out the door.

Zeke came fell from the bottom stair and moaned.

"This damn camp is going to kill me." He flipped back his scarf and started to the mess hall.

"Whatever...This better be worth it..." He let out a long breath and started getting dressed

After everyone tiredly made there way to the mess hall and ate Chefs disgusting food Chris explained the challenge.

"Everyone here partner up with someone on your team. You'll choose a canoe that awaits outside (some float better than others) and paddle to the nearby island in wait of the rest of your team. Once your whole team gets to the island you'll make your way through the jungle in the middle of the island to the otherside and get back. The first team back to the island wins the challenge. But be warned. The water you're paddling through is infested with sharks and the island is extremely dangerous!" Chris warned.

Liz sat at the table and looked around nervously as everyone partnered up easily. She sighed and looked at the ground wondering why everyone had been avoiding her. Sebastian approached nervously and held out his hand.

"Wanna be my partner?" He asked flipping back some of his shaggy black hair.

"Sure...I guess..." She stood up ignoring his hand and moping her way to the cabins.

Joy and Jasmine climbed into a canoe together and Joy immediately started blabbing instead of helping paddle while Jasmine struggled to paddle her way into the water, the crappiness of the canoe not helping.

Liz climbed into the canoe and handed Sebastian a paddle.

"So..." He said awkwardly rubbing the back of his head.

"What?" Liz said sounding angry as she raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing!" He yelped in fear.

"Ello, Rosaline, would you like to be my partner?" Elliot asked putting his hands behind his back.

"Would I!" She said excitedly grabbing his hand and running to a canoe.

"Could you paddle on the way there? I'll do it on the way back" He said yawning and resting back in the canoe.

"Ok!" She said excitedly.

"Will you stop talking and help me paddle!?" Jasmine finally yelled at Joy. "Everyone is ahead of us because of you!" She put her hands on her hips and glared at the girl.

Natalie, a girl who was dressed like a fairy, partnered with a girl named Lynn, a girl obsessed with cats.

"This is gonna be sooooo fun!" Lynn squealed clasping her hands together.

"I know right!?" Natalie agreed.

May and June were the first pair to survive. They sat at the beach together and started giggling and squealing about who they thought was gonna get together that season.

After a while the whole team of foxes arrived and set off to get through the woods.

"Where's Jasmine and Joy!?" Yelled Max in frustration.

"They should be here by now..." Mya said.

About half an hour later the pair arrived soaked and wet covered in scratches.

"What happened to you two!?" Mya asked.

"Joy wouldn't stop talking and help me paddle and we ended up almost drowning and getting attacked by sharks." Muttered Jasmine. The two of them shakily carried their canoe towards the jungle area before being interrupted by Chris.

"Not so fast!" Chris yelled.

"The foxes already made it to camp Wawanakwa! What took you guys so long?" He asked. The group glared at Jasmine and Joy.

"See ya at elimination." said Chris.

~Confessional~

Joy glared at the camera and crossed her arms. "Jasmine needs to go!" She gave a thumbs down to the camera.

Jasmine cussed the confssional out mentioning Joy a few times.

"In front of me are 20 losers. But there's only 19 marshmallows on my plate. Which means one of you is going home and will never return. EVER." He said dramatically. "The first marshmallow goes to..." He glared at the campers intensely.

"Natalie..." He said suddenly speeding up. "Mya, Max, Allison, Rusty, Jenny, Julie. Lynn, Kat, William, Victoria, Ashley, Alyssa, Marie, Hannah, Lee, Natalie, Theresa and Chloe."

He glared at Jasmine and Joy.

"In front of me are two campers. and I only have one mar-" He was interrupted by the two of them yelling in unison.

"Give up the marshmallow already!" They yelled.

"Fine...Way to ruin the moment..." Chris muttered.

"Jasmine..." He tossed her the marshmallow rolling his eyes.

Joy dragged herself to the boat and held up her middle finger to the group before hopping on. Jasmine waved to her cockily laughing to herself.

"Byyyyye Joooy!" She snorted.

"And so ends another episode. Will Liz make any friends? Will Jasmine rid her anger issue? Will my stylist ever get my hair right!?" He yelled.

"Find out next time...on...Total...Drama...Island II!"


End file.
